What if Apocalypse Had not returned?
by RogueAMDA
Summary: Fic basado en los comics X Men de la etapa de Milligan, 169-182 Si no los han leido no entenderan algunas cosas. Claro es una version "What if..." En la que Apocalypse no regresa. El comic 169 es mi favorito de todos los comics, pues ahi Wolverine y Rogue admiten tener sentimientos el uno por el otro desde hace mucho tiempo. MARVEL pudo haber sacado provecho de eso pero lo olvido


"Gambit nunca me seria infiel"

Si como no, eso le dije una vez a Logan, y realmente no se si pueda decir que me fue infiel o no, el dice que no pero, no se si deba creerle o no…

"En resumen….. es la pareja perfecta para mi amada hija Rogue"

Como si no bastara con mis problemas con Remy, ahora también esta esto, "mama" quiere que haga pareja con un chico que no nunca eh conocido y para eso se metio entre Remy y yo, tratándolo de seducir siendo esa chica falsa, Foxxy, este tipo, August, no tiene la culpa y no tengo porque molestarme con el, según me comenta el tampoco fue su idea esto y de hecho, hasta es una persona agradable…..

-¿C-cuanto lleve tu mano ahí sin que nada malo pase?

Estabamos ambos sentados en aquel tronco de ese árbol que parcia apunto de caerse, el cielo lucia un tono dorado como el que se ve por las tardes antes del tono naranja mas oscuro que dice que esta cerca la noche, si, la tarde era hermosa pero yo no estaba de animos para contemplarla ni para hablar con alguien aun asi, August había insistido, dice se lo debe a Mama y que por eso hace esto, no entiendo que le puede agradecer a una mujer asi, me crio como a su hija y eso, pero, siento que siempre quiere controlarme y eso le resta muchos puntos a lo que ah hecho por mi. August no contesto a mi pregunta de cuanto llevaba tocando mi brazo sin que nada le pasara, pero me había dicho que no me preocupara por mi eso, antes de ver sus ojos palpitar. Su respuesta a mi pregunta fue su silencio, y una sorpresa que me dio cuando acerco su cara a la mia e inclinando su rostro beso mi mejilla, dejando una cara de sorpresa y confusión en mi por varias razones

-¿Co-como?

-Es una de las cosas que hace que Mystique me llame tu "pareja perfecta"

Puse mi mano en mi mejilla después de que me la beso

-¿Qué me hiciste hiciste?

-Es mi poder, cuando mis ojos palpitan, como lo acabas de ver, creo un campo que detiene los poderes mutantes, puedo tocarte, por eso para Mystique le parece perfecto que estemos juntos, ella piensa que puedo darte lo que los demás no

No es que sea la primera vez que descubro que alguien es inmune a mi toque, pero, debo admitir que si me sorprendio. Esto ya era demasiado para mi asi que tome la decisión de irme, necesitaba pensar, muchas cosas. Asi que busque decir lo que fuera para irme de esa incomoda situacion

-Gracias… creo, no se porque, pero gracias

-Hmmm, por nada?

-Pero, como dije antes, Remy y yo somos felices juntos, me parece maravilloso lo que haces pero, no lo necesito, perdón

-Y como yo dije antes, no espero que pase nada, intentemos ser amigos solamente, bien?

-Bien

Dije eso ultimo sin mirarlo a el, solo viendo el suelo con cara de molestia e incomodidad mientras al mismo tiempo bajaba de aquel tronco, que grosera, pero es que enserio no tenia ganas de conversar aquella tarde. Pero a pesar de mis malos modales, August mostro ser todo un caballero como se esperaría de lo que Mama presumio

-Adios Rogue

Ese gesto de cortesía que hizo a pesar de mi ultimo desaire hizo que volteara a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza en mi rostro

-Ah, si, adiós August….. lo siento

Dije mientras baje la mirada sintiendo mas verguenza por mi comportamiento

-Esta bien, lo entiendo, espero que descanses bien de todo esto, esta noche

Escuche esas palabras mientras subia mi mirada y veía en su cara una ligera sonrisa y como la poca luz solar que quedaba hacia brillar destellos dorados en su rubio cabello. Esa mirada, con el fondo de ese bello atardecer, hace que el luzca tan….. Amm, pero no me voy a dejar llevar por eso, no, yo quiero, mas bien amo a Remy y eso no cambiara, sin importar lo dulce y atractivo que puedan ser otros. Solo sere amable con August, como el dijo, solamente amigos.

-Gracias de nuevo, descansa tu también

Segui mi camino a mi habitación, lejos de donde el estaba pero justo al terminar de bajar de aquel tronco me llego algo como, como, eso que te viene cuando sientes sea por la razón que sea, que un "Adiós, descansa" no fue suficiente, que necesitas mas, mas de el, verlo una ultima vez para poder llamar a esto, "Despedida". Voltee a verlo un momento para encontrarme que el aun me veía mientras me iba, nuestras miradas se cruzaron un momento y ahora si mas que avergonzada me fui a mi habitación.

Fue buena decisión que Remy y yo nos separamos de cuarto, por un tiempo, aunque el no estuvo de acuerdo, pero sacar mis cosas de ahí y apartarme fue lo mejor para mi, asi puedo pensar en lo que ah pasado, ah solas. Solo me preocupa que eso puede poner en duda nuestra relación ante los demás, pero no pasa nada, Remy yo seguimos y seguiremos juntos, solo que por ahora, necesito pensar, sola.

No se que estuvo haciendo Remy el dia de hoy, pero que bueno que no me lo encontré camino a mi cuarto, temia tener que topármelo y que el iniciera con comentario y preguntas sobre las decisiones que tome, lo que paso entre el y Mama y lo que aun siento por el.

Llegue a mi habitación sin hacer ningún ruido en el camino, sin hablar con nadie, con la mirada abajo, hasta que di con mi puerta y rápidamente entre y me tumbe sobre mi cama a pensar en todo esto que me ocurre.

Como pudo contestarme tan serenamente sin importarle lo maleducada que fui? Quizas….. solo trata de aparentar una fachada creada por mi Madre, si, eso debe ser, seguro ni es tan espectacular como ella dice, es decir… en palabras de Mama "Dulce, sin temores, bien educado y" Cual era la otra "cualidad"? Emmm sin… antecedentes, penales? Y a pesar de eso cleptómano, que cosas… Bueno, salvo por eso ultimo, quizás el joven si es algo, como Mama dijo "Perfecto". Pero vamos, no voy a dejar a mi Remy por esto. Remy ah demostrado amarme sobre manera y aun con sus defectos, tiene lo suyo y en verdad valoro en el esa dedicación a amarme aun a pesar de la incapacidad para tocarnos. Aunque….. Que hay de eso de Foxxy? Bien suponiendo que no cayo en la trampa de mi loca Madre, era obvio para todos que a el le gustaba ella, fuera del modo que fuera, fue asi, como puede fijarse en alguien mas? Eso es infidelidad igual no? Se es infiel con la mente también y de la atracción sigue la traición. Aunque bueno, lo que que paso con, Logan y yo…... Pero eso fue cuando todos estábamos metidos en eso de la locura de esas cosas extraterrestres, no quize, no lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera pensado de no ser por esas cosas, aunque Logan y yo tenemos cierto pasado y eso, pero, no! No lo hubiera hecho, el encambio casi cae con una mujer completamente extraña, que resulto ser mi Madre. Que extraño fue eso, e incomodo. Y como pudieron dejarla quedarse en la mansión? Que descarada es esa mujer, metiéndose en la vida privada de a quien ella llama "Hija" y manipulando todo sin importar a quienes lastima en el proceso, aun si a quien mas lastima es a su "hija". Aunque…. Quizás, debería agradecerle, no por tratar de conseguirme pareja, claro que no, mas bien por dejarme ver como se comporta Remy en una situación asi, ante una "Tentacion", pude ver que a pesar de que le fue difícil, mucho, es capaz de soportarla…. Pero es incomodo, no me gusta, el pensar que igual para el no soy tan única, que se puede ver tentado por otras, claro, es hombre, solo piensa en una cosa, pero eso no quita el hecho que me moleste. Quizas, esto sea lo que necesitaba, ver lo que el haría en estas circunstancias, no de esa forma pero, almenos siendo Mama no tuve que pasar por que el me dejara para estar con ella, ¿Lo habria hecho de no resultar ser mi Madre la chica que lo seducia?. Talvez si sea cierto lo que el dijo aquella vez "Lo de no tocarte. Es la única cosa que nos mantiene unidos. Es lo que nos da chispa… Sin eso, ya nos habriamos aburrido el uno del otro" Esas palabras, salieron de alguna una parte de el, la cual quizás vi un poco con lo de Foxxy. Si a pesar de que lo resistio, me molesto, me molesta la idea de que en su mente se me sea infiel fijándose en otras. Pero creo que eso que el sea de los pocos que se arriesgan a estar conmigo es lo que me hace dudar en dejarlo. El no me deja porque le parece exitante las limitaciones conmigo y yo no lo dejo porque sin el me quedaría sola…. O quizás no, quizás haiga alguien mas que se arriesgue conmigo, no es que necesite a alguien mas y no pueda ser autosuficiente, solo que, es lindo estar acompañada después de cosas como las que pase hace poco y tener al alguien que te acompañe en todos esos momentos y que te haga sentir querida, lo que para mi con mi mutacion, es difícil de sentir y muy valorado. Desgraciadamente no puedo hablar con nadie mas sobre esto, Lorna y Alex se fueron, con esto de Day M muchos del cuerpo estudiantil y alumnos también, y Scott y Emma están muy ocupados con todos estos asuntos. El mundo para los mutantes esta lleno de desesperacion ahora, a nadie le importarian mis insignificantes problemas, podrán no ser tan trascedentales como la disminución de la población mutante, pero para mi esto es todo. August es encantador y eso pero no voy a ir con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, que podría no ser nisiquiera sincero, pero, ese beso, me hizo sentir…. Como tenia tiempo que no sentía, una calidez, no es como una fue una calidez de una caricia de una mano cubierta por un guante o un beso en mi mano también cubierta, fue una calidez de piel con piel. Que hubiera sido de quien hubiera sido, me hizo estremecerme y sacarme de mi. No había sentido eso desde, desde… Logan. Aquella vez de locura en la que, nos besamos, y dijimos sentir algo desde hace mucho el uno por el otro. Eso que sentí cuando nos besamos, apenas lo recuerdo porque esa vez todos estábamos "Justificados" de lo que hicimos por haber estado bajo la influencia de aquellas cosas, asi que Logan y yo, implicitamente sin hablarlo ni nada, hicimos como eso nunca hubiese sucedido. Pero aquella vez, en la que comimos juntos, ese dia en que llego "Foxxy", recuerdo su expresión al escucharme decir lo primero dije al empezar a pensar en esto "Gambit nunca me seria infiel" esa expresión tan inusual en el, la ignore aquella vez, estaba mas centrada en arreglar mi relación con Remy después de lo de Golgotha, pero hora que lo pienso, quizás eso haiga significado algo , y no es que vaya detrás de el solo por eso, pero, me da para pensar, y comprobar.


End file.
